


The Things He'd Do

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Trauma, but i promise it ends well ok? ok, uh oh! Hector went violent!, yeah uh this is Terrible i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: Being one to do anything for those you care about can come at a price.
Relationships: Eliwood & Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8





	The Things He'd Do

He heard it, a familiar cry of pain. It instantly made him go right into fight or flight mode. Frantically, Hector looked around and sure enough, he saw him.

“Eliwood!!” the young man shouted as he broke into as fast a sprint as he could, axe at the ready. His tone was one you’d not hear from him near enough at all. It had ‘on edge’ written all over it.

After he made a run for it, calls for his name ensued. The tactician, and a couple other people. But he ignored it, running right over to his close friend and what looked to be a soldier who got him good. He focused his eyes on that dastard soldier, furrowing his brows, and his jaw clenched. He cared not of anything else going on with the life of one of his only friends being in danger.

Once he closed in, the soldier looked his way, but only stopped with a look of intimidation on his face. And Hector cared not about that at all in this moment. The young man raised his axe, letting out a blood curdling yell. He swung it right down over the soldier.

A loud, ear splitting cry of pain ensued right after and…  _ quite _ the sound.

Next thing, an arm was on the floor and from the soldier, blood fountained out. That’s  _ his _ arm- and the blood came right from where that arm once was. Regardless of that, Hector swung his axe again, this time right into the man’s chest- and the weapon went right into it.

Another shriek of pain.

After that, Hector kicked the man hard right in the stomach- and the soldier fell. He turned round to face a rather shocked Eliwood, breathing heavily. His red haired friend looked up at him and spoke.

“Hector…”

The Ostian lowered his axe, gripping it with a single hand now. He extended the other hand down to Eliwood. The other took that hand, getting back on his feet. But even when up with his rapier in hand, that didn’t erase a spec of shook off his face. Hector then turned to go onward.

“Let’s keep going, we need you.” he said.

He kept his face serious, as if the fact that he just brutally cut a man down didn’t bother him. That only shocked Eliwood more really.

At the same time, he knew Hector enough to know what’s really going on inside that mind of his.

* * *

The battle had passed, and it’s another win. Everyone had been on the road a little since then, but ultimately set up camp.

The travelling was normal- conversation between more or less everyone in the army. But when camp was set, Hector suddenly became less of a presence unlike how he is usually. A few found that weird, and rightfully concerning given the usual booming voice not being present in the area. Eliwood felt concerned too, but knew exactly what’s happening. In truth, he’s also still a bit shaken from what happened earlier. Some noticed that in him, but he dared not say exactly why with what he witnessed. It was a feeling he would have to settle with Hector.

And being around others only helped the disquiet so much. He’s still concerned about Hector, knowing the reason why he’s not with the others.

* * *

As for Hector, he resided in some woods nearby. He would be in his tent, but he wanted to be away from everyone- where there’s less chance he’ll get bothered. The young man sat on a log, his axe leaning on it next to him in case of danger. Being positive no one is around, he reluctantly let his face pull the expression his consciousness wanted it to pull. He pulled a face where anger is prominent, but if one  _ really _ looked into his eyes, they’d see some terror in there.

The willingness to go to unspeakable lengths for others comes at a price. He’s paying that price, feeling the weight of just what he did. With the peace, his mind was able to think. And it made him question if  _ all _ he did was necessary. Was it really necessary to beat that man so brutally?

It’s a question his mind asked him. He didn’t know the answer at all. And that frustrated him. The lack of an answer made him feel a significant amount of guilt.

His thoughts were interrupted though. He heard footsteps on the forest floor, and they were coming closer. The Ostian gripped his axe with one hand, rising to his feet. He became wary, and readied himself to fight in the event that it’s bad company.

Although, the rush lessened as he began noticing a familiar shade of hair. Fiery red, through the plant life that infested this space. He knew that hair colour anywhere, thus he lowered his axe and relaxed his senses a little. Sure enough, he’s correct as to who it is and the approaching presence noticed him too, evident by the equally familiar voice that sounded.

“Hector… May I join you?”

It was hard for the redhead to not be uneasy when Hector is in the state he’s in. Even if he’s known Hector for years on end, he couldn’t deny that Hector is a ticking time bomb when it comes to his emotions. There’s no telling what hell the explosion could break loose. He may be able to face Hector in a hefty amount of situations with confidence, but this one’s not one of them.

Even if Hector ideally wanted no company, he could let Eliwood slide. After all, he knows full and well that the violence he carried out has left a mark on Eliwood, like it has with him. He remembers the face of terror Eliwood wore when he did what he did. With that, he had little quarrels with his close friend joining him in staying away from all the noise. He nodded at Eliwood, setting back down on the log and putting the axe back down next to him. Eliwood took that as enough signal to park himself next to his friend.

For a few long seconds, there was complete silence- besides the rustling leaves and the evening breeze got going. Neither lad spoke, Hector looking forward and Eliwood’s head lowering down in melancholy. Both simultaneously wondered whether or not to break this silence. Eventually, one broke it.

“I know that what you did weighs heavily on your mind.” the Pheraen spoke, quietly, somber in tone.

Hector wasn’t too comfortable with Eliwood making it apparent that something is weighing on him. Though he can’t deny that he’s right. Reluctant as he is to speak on it, this is his best friend, he can at least  _ somewhat _ show some humanity, nodding to confirm the other’s statement.

“What else was I to do? What if I- we lost you, then what?”

The second sentence he spoke came out with such emotion that normally, one wouldn’t hear in him. In truth, he didn’t intend for it to come out like that. He especially didn’t mean to make himself seem more fearful than he wished to show.

“People lost that man too… He had a life much like you and I do…”

Eliwood’s voice began to go more melancholic with his next words. He started to become entangled in his own thoughts.

“It’s not fair… Why must war be this cruel?”

Hector let out an exasperated sigh. All of Eliwood’s words rang very true. He could attach all the reasons to his actions, but he knew that what he did was horrible, even if it was to save a friend's life.

“…It is what it is. You shouldn’t think too much about it.” he responded.

“How can you say that?” Eliwood questioned.

The redhead furrowed his brows as he turned to face Hector.

“You removed a man’s arm- buried your axe into his chest and kicked him down.”

The Ostian grew annoyed at those words. He clenched his fists and his brows lowered. It didn’t help that Eliwood’s reiteration of what happened made him remember it all. The pained screams the soldier emitted, the fear in his eyes, and the shock on his friend’s end. It only started to annoy him more that these thoughts were swimming round.

“I know  _ damn well _ what I did. You don’t need to remind me.” he said, evidently irritated in tone.

“Then why are you not giving this man’s life the thought it deserves?!” Eliwood suddenly blurted.

The tension rose off that. Hector shot up to his feet and faced Eliwood, his stance looking as though he’s ready to throw down here and now. From his fast movement to the tension on his face, it’s clear he’s angry. Those words threw him over the edge.

“What makes you think I’m not thinking, Eliwood?! I’m aware of my actions! I know I’m a monster, don’t rub it in!” he shouted.

At Hector’s outburst of emotion, the Pheraen began regretting his choice of words. He realised at an instant that maybe blurting out what he did wasn’t the brightest idea.  _ Of course _ he knows Hector feels guilt towards what he did- it’s why he came to see him in the first place. He scolded himself in his mind at how he lost sight of such a thing as looking out for his best friend, caught in his ideals.

As he spoke, he lowered his head, looking down to the ground once more.

“I know you feel guilty… That is why I came to you…

I let my ideals get in the way, and I’m sorry, Hector… I plead you calm yourself…”

Those words came out with guilt of Eliwood’s own. He really felt awful for losing sight of his friend’s feelings over some ideals that he stands by so firmly. 

In the midst of standing besides his ideals, he briefly forgot to stand by his friend.

Hector could see and hear the instant guilt Eliwood felt. It calmed him in terms of sheer anger, but it didn’t calm his feelings. All that guilt, shame, and the burden of taking a life so relentlessly. He sat back down, but nothing more after that. The young man stayed silent, his facial expression showing less anger, and more of that sadness that he trapped within. He sat still, a little slouched.

The silence lasted. It lasted for maybe a couple minutes or so. The two of them just sat there, so very quietly. Not a word came out of either for that whole time. Both were simultaneously feeling bad in different ways, unknowing of what to say or do in the moment. Yet, being in each other’s company, it calmed both of them to a degree.

Eliwood was once again the first to break the silence, raising his head and turning a little towards his friend.

“I suppose this war is hard on the both of us…”

Hector responded with a nod. The Pheraen carried on talking.

“You know, we have scarce had such moments of peace through all these years.”

“Yeah… you’re right. This is- kind of relaxing.” Hector replied.

Both young men’s expressions eased a little as their conversation started.

“I forgot how easing having someone close to you for company is. We have been through our shares of hardship today, but I am glad to have a moment of peace with you, Hector.”

Eliwood began to muster a smile from that upon uncovering a more brighter side to things. It’s small seeing as how much today’s events have shook him. But it’s genuine, which Hector saw. Despite him seeing that, he didn’t return with his own smile. His expression stayed neutral.

“I’m glad too. But don’t get into another close call like that ever again. Not ever, you hear? I would never forgive you.”

The Ostian’s head went a little down. His face showed a tinge of what seemed to be anger. With the look about it and all, Eliwood knew that he’s vulnerable to some extent. He could see fear in his eyes for a moment or two even.

“I’d never forgive myself if we lost you. I… don’t really forgive myself for what I did earlier…” Hector uttered, his tone unusually quiet.

“I will watch myself more, Hector, for your sake.

May I ask you something though? I want you to be honest- truthful as can be.”

Hector brought his head up, a look of uncertainty about him.

“…Sure.” he answered.

“I know this will not be easy for you to hear, nor answer, but about your parents…”

Hector’s heart sank a tad.

“Ever since you lost them, you began to worry about me more and more. Did the loss of your parents perhaps-”

The other interrupted.

“Yeah, losing my mother and father is why I worry so much…” he answered, reluctantly.

“You don’t want to lose anyone else… I should have picked up on this earlier… I apologise deeply for not considering that.

Our oath states we will support each other to our dying days. I swear on that oath that I will take better care of myself in battle. Never will I be blindsided, or on the verge of death.”

Every word Eliwood spoke was sincere as can be. During it all, his sky blues never strayed from his friend’s cobalts. Outside of his words, his very expression everywhere told of sincerity. His genuity is what he shows best of course.

As for Hector, mention of the oath prompted him to remove one of his gloves- the one that covered his right hand. Eliwood noticed that, exposing the palm of his left hand. Once his glove was off, Hector exposed his own palm, a smile beginning to form on his face.

The Pheraen let out a chuckle.

“Your scar is still visible as ever I see.” he said.

“And? Means you can see it better. I can barely see yours.” the Ostian responded.

The pair’s eyes were fixated on the scars on their hands. Both bore smiles, and spoke no further for the moment. They didn’t need to speak when reading one another’s faces. Both’s expressions showed boundless appreciation for one another. Both reminded of how symbolic the scars on their hands are.

The silence broke as Hector spoke.

“Thanks for everything, Eliwood. I’m- glad that we joined hands that day.”

The young man said that with utmost genuity. To hear such a tone and such words from him is akin to a gift. Even to someone like Eliwood, he knows him better than anyone, it’s a gift.

“I too appreciate that day. And I appreciate you as well. Without you, I would be no more, and today attests to that.”

Hector nodded to that, and stood up, picking his axe up and bringing it over his shoulder.

“We should get back to camp, it’s late.”

Eliwood followed suit. 

Before walking off, the pair faced one another. They brought their scarred hands out and joined them together, shaking them once whilst looking one another dead in the eyes.

“Neither man will die on the other. And we’ll do anything to make sure we live for as long as our human bodies allow us to.” Eliwood said, once again that sincerity shining through.

Hector responded with a confident nod.

“Nothing will best us as long as we have one another to say something about it.”


End file.
